


Throw a bone

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Cullen's favourite Templar recruit finds him in Skyhold, and he couldn't have been happier to see a face from Kirkwall.Rating mostly just for language.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).



“Knight-Commander, Ser!”

Cullen’s first thought was ‘puppy’. He was pretty sure the scout who had been reporting to him would agree on that observation, even if the Templar standing before them was rather enormous, decked up in full armour and carrying a sword so big it would impress even the Iron Bull.

“Hawke!” He dropped the report on his desk, stepping around and taking the younger Hawke in a strong hug. The man seemed to falter in his unbridled enthusiasm, taking half a second too long to return the hug awkwardly.

As if it hadn’t been awkward enough from Cullen’s side alone.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have hugged Carver.

“By the Maker, I didn’t expect to ever see you again. When I heard what happened at Therinfal-”

“I never even arrived there, Ser.”

Cullen released the man from their awkward hug, grabbing his shoulders to thrust him out at arm’s length. Carver looked mildly embarrassed, even if he was still practically vibrating. _He really was like a puppy, the younger brother of the Champion._

“After you left Kirkwall, brother sent me to Starkhaven to see if I could talk sense into the Prince’s head.”

“Maker knows why the Champion thought it was a good idea to send this hot-head, of all people.” Cullen glanced over Carver’s shoulder, only spotting Ser Keran behind him now. He coughed embarrassedly, stepping aside to give the younger Templar an amicable pat on the arm as well.

**_‘_ _Always fixated on your favourite recruit, Cullen. Tongues will wag.’_**

 “When most Templars heeded the Lord Seeker’s call, Keran and I stayed to guard the remaining mages in Starkhaven.” Carver made a valiant attempt to continue his report, eyebrows pitching in irritation at Keran’s words. As if he wasn’t well aware he had temper problems. “I think we talked the Prince of Starkhaven down from his angry war threats, but when word came of what happened at Therinfal Redoubt we took the mages and came for Skyhold. Figured it’d be safer here for all of us.”

“You did the right thing.” Cullen stopped himself just in time from hugging the young man again. It was almost unreal, seeing Carver stand before him again. He had been certain Carver had died, or worse. He had _tried_ not to think of it.

**_‘Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?’_ **

“We took the long route here, we were halfway when we heard we should be headed to Skyhold. We were trying to avoid large groups of people, with just Keran and me to protect a dozen mages. We heard the fighting was pretty bad in Ferelden.”

“It was. It’s good you didn’t come earlier, you wouldn’t have liked what you would’ve seen.” He paused, grimacing down at the floor for a moment. “But it’s good you’re here now. Will you join the Inquisition?”

“I’d follow you anywhere, Knight-Commander.”

Carver saluted, Keran quickly following in his wake. Cullen laughed, a warmth blooming in his chest that had nothing to do with gaining a new soldier – and a good one at that. No, it was that bright grin on Carver’s face, that eager look and that wild sparkle in his eyes that spoke of volumes of his almost violent sort of loyalty. He could always count on Carver to have his back, ever since the beginning.

“That would be just Commander now, recruit.”

“Recruit? All the way back to recruit?” Carver laughed, relaxing his salute and looking positively cheeky. “Does that mean I have to prove myself to you all over again?”

**_‘He’s like a lost puppy, trailing after you! I bet he’d be even happier happy if you threw him a bone.’_**

Cullen blushed at the memory, clearing his throat and quickly turning back to lean on his desk. “That won’t be necessary, Carver. Go report at the barracks and get settled. Once you’re done, I want you to go check if the mages you brought are being taken care of and report back to me here. You too Keran, find yourself a bunk and rest from your journey here.”

“Yes Ser.” Keran saluted and left, but Carver lingered for a moment longer. Cullen didn’t dare to look around, afraid another unbidden memory would pop up and embarrass him

He’d never ‘thrown Carver a bone’. He was Carver’s superior, and he wouldn’t have abused his position like that. And yet, after so much time had passed, Carver was still practically oozing child-like adoration. The younger Hawke was all the wrong sorts of temptation, and Cullen felt ashamed he was even tempted at all.

“Ser?”

Cullen looked up, realising the scout had left. Just him and Carver left in the room. Just his favourite recruit, now looking uncertain as he stepped closer.

**_‘Alone with the little Hawke, huh? Don’t let the Knight-Commander find out.’_**

“Anything wrong, Carver?”

He kept his voice cool, professional. Carver just took another step forward, and Cullen had to hold back from shivering when he felt the weight of a hand on his arm, the click of metal on metal.

“Are you alright, Ser?”

He sighed, turning back to face Carver, forcing a small smile on his face. Apologetic.

Carver was beautiful, like he had always been. A little more grown up, and now with a stubble. The beginning of a beard made him look all the more like the Champion of Kirkwall, no doubt the reason the young man always made sure to be shaven clean. He probably hadn’t had the chance to shave on the last bit of their trip to Skyhold.

“I’m fine.”

He wasn’t fine. He was being penetrated by two bright blue eyes, looking straight into him. He was certain could see the way his stomach flopped, the way his breath hitched with how close the younger man’s lips were.

This was wrong, so wrong. Carver was his subordinate. Carver admired him, practically worshipped him like a hero. Everyone could see that with just one look at the lad.

_But imagine those lips, parted slightly, in a different place than so far, useless in the air-_

**_‘I’d totally fuck that ass. I bet it’s like fucking the Champion, bending him over a table and taking him hard.’_ **

Cullen gasped, eyes unfocused as he remembered the man saying that. Ser Karras. How he hated that bastard. It had been so awkward to explain to Meredith why her Knight-Captain had punched two teeth out of the mouth of one of his own Templars. Karras’ face had remained bruised for weeks, all of the Circle’s healers pretending there was nothing more they could do. Cullen had given each of them a pat on the back in thanks.

“…are you not taking lyrium anymore? You look like you’re on withdrawal and you keep going all hazy.”

Suddenly there was Carver in his face, and Cullen stumbled a step back, ass colliding with the desk. Carver was already taking off one gauntlet, tossing it on the desk so he could put his hand on Cullen’s forehead.

The hand was clammy, smelling like leather and sweat. Like any Templar’s hand, encased in leather and metal too long on a daily basis.

“I’m fine, I told you-” He grasped Carver’s wrist, pulling it down – only to find the hand cupping his cheek instead. Carver’s eyes were the ones that had gone glassy now, his thumb rasping over his stubbled cheek as he watched in wonder.

**_‘His eyes are unnerving. I don’t understand how you can stand him watching you all the time.’_**

His breath hitched, and before he knew what he was doing he had leaned forward, their lips meeting clumsily. Rather than freezing up or pulling away and looking disgusted, Carver’s hand immediately slid back for his fingers to tangle in blond hair, strong armoured body pressing closer as he responded to the kiss as if he’d been waiting for it all along.

**_‘You really need to get laid, Curly.’_**

There was a soft sound between them, a moan Cullen didn’t know came from whose throat. He wrapped an arm around Carver, his fingers slipping over metal plate. There were scratches in Carver’s armour that didn’t belong, should’ve been repaired ages ago. He could feel them all, but it only made him press into the kiss more urgently, making him feel sick with worry and longing.

All the feelings he had suppressed were suddenly flooding. Afraid Carver had been overwhelmed by the mess when he left Kirkwall with the Seeker. Afraid Carver had been hurt, killed, _harmed so gruesomely_ when he saw the reports of Therinfal Redoubt. He had been forced to swallow down his terror at the first Red Templar he looked in the eye, only seeing Carver _Carver Carver-_

The younger man’s other hand came up to cup his head as well, gauntlets hard and sharp, but Cullen didn’t care. It grounded him.

Carver was safe. Carver was here.

They both moaned simultaneously, unprompted. Cullen instinctively pulled Carver’s hips closer, but the only result was the scrape of metal on metal.

Carver pulled back slightly, a string of saliva snapping between their lips. Swollen, pink lips, quickly swiped over with a mesmerising tongue. A wry little smile.

“I’m- Ser…”

“Cullen,” he corrected, out of breath, fingers curling over the plate of Carver’s chest piece.

“ _Cullen_ …”

**_‘I thought you’d have fucked him by now, Cullen.’_ **

It felt like he had to tear himself away by force. He pulled back out of Carver’s grasp, pushing him a step back with a reluctant press at his chest.

“Go to the barracks. Do as I told you. Don’t make me do things in my relief which I may regret later.”

A look of confusion flickered over Carver’s face, and then a blush climbed up his cheeks.

“I apologise, Ser. I’ll be on my way.”

Not what Cullen had meant. Not what he intended.

When Carver opened the door to make a hasty retreat, Cullen cleared his throat.

“Oh, and one more thing, recruit. When you return to report, I expect you to be wearing less armour.”

A pregnant pause before the young man beamed, and it was like sunshine breaking through heavy clouds.

“Yes, Ser!”

 


End file.
